


happy

by engelseok



Series: the nahyuck chronicles [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Multi, genderfluid donghyuck, it's cute, it's just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-27 00:38:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15674511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/engelseok/pseuds/engelseok
Summary: Jaemin was happy. He was really fucking happy.(or hyuck does jaemin's makeup)(or me writing a nahyuck oneshot for jaemin's birthday. it's cute i hope)





	happy

**Author's Note:**

> this is kinda late but i wrote this for jaemin's birthday. i didn't have time to upload this earlier so have this now, almost six ours late. i hope he had an amazing day and that he ate a lot of cake.
> 
> i love nahyuck okay?

Jaemin was happy. He was really happy.

He was sitting on his bed with his legs crossed and eyes closed, just listening to what was happening in the room.

The bed dipped a little and Jaemin almost fell but there were hands to catch him. His eyes stayed closed.

The hands pushed him back up before one hand was placed on his jaw. He soon felt a brush on his eyelids. It tickled slightly but it was soft.

The only sound he heard was the sound of his breathing and the quiet music coming from the speakers. There was also the occasional sound of the bed squeaking when the person in front of him moved.

The hand left his jaw and Jaemin pouted a little. He didn't open his eyes but he heard someone chuckle.

The other person stood up from the bed and Jaemin could hear their footsteps when they walked to the table in the room.

They looked through a bag before walking back to the bed and sitting down. "Almost done," they said quietly.

The hand came to hold his face again. Jaemin felt something on his lips before realizing it was probably lipstick.

It didn't take long before the warmth of the hand left him and the personin front of him sighed. They moved a little, making the bed squeak.

"Can i open my eyes now?" Jaemin asked.

"Wait!" they said before jumping from the bed and walking towards the table. Jaemin could hear them grab something before coming back again.

They put the thing on Jaemin's hand, "Okay now you can open."

Jaemin did as he was told. He opened the eyes and looked at the thing in his hand. It was a mirror.

He lifted the mirror up to look at himself. He had a shimmery golden eye makeup with a little eyeliner near his waterline. What he thought was lipstick was actually sligthly tinted lipgloss. The makeup he had on wasn't anything showstopping, it was just a simple look.

Jaemin looked away from the mirror at the person in front of him. They were smiling widely, "So, what do you think?"

Jaemin looked down at the mirror before looking back up again, "Not bad. You made me look pretty."

The person chuckled. "You are always pretty, you don't need makeup for that."

Jaemin smiled and placed the mirror next to him before moving closer to the other. "And you do?" he asked, tilting his head a little.

The other shrugged, "Well it doesn't hurt, does it?"

Jaemin grabbed the other's face gently. "You sure as hell don't need makeup to look pretty." He pecked the other's lips sweetly. "You look pretty with makeup but you look even prettier without it," he said, smiling fondly at the other.

They blushed and looked down, not meeting Jaemin's eyes. He smiled at the reaction. "I'm being honest Hyuck. You look absolutely stunning without makeup, you can't tell me otherwise."

Donghyuck hid their face in their hands, "Stop doing that."

Jaemin grinned, "Stop doing what?"

"Being all cheesy and shit," they mumbled.

Jaemin grabbed their hands and pulled them away from Donghyuck's face. "But it makes you blush and it's cute."

They looked at him, cheeks flushed. Jaemin placed his hands on the sides of their face again. "Cute," he whispered, before leaning closer and kissing them.

The kiss was sweet and full of emotion. It wasn't one of those kisses that ended up turning into a makeout session. It was one of those kisses that you showed your emotion in, those kisses that were full of love and fondness.

Jaemin pulled back after a while, not letting go of Donghyuck's face.

The older was pouting, "Now you messed up your lipgloss."

Jaemin laughed fondly before leaning in for another kiss.

He was happy. He was really fucking happy.

**Author's Note:**

> hmu on twitter @engelseok uwu


End file.
